United Puritan Kingdom
History Oliver Cromwell (April 25, 1599 – January 31, 1671) was the first king of the United Puritan kingdom. he was a skilled general in the English Civil War and his actions let’s is a defeat of the royalist forces. He signed the death warrant of King Charles I in 1649 and the execution of the King was carried out in April of that year. Crowell established the Commonwealth of England with him as its leader. in 1651 he defeated the Irish and conquered Ireland. In that same year he also defeated the Scottish. In 1652 he passed a series of anti-Catholic laws. In 1653 the parliament began to question Oliver Cromwell’s power. On April 25, 1653 histories largest mass execution and genocide Cromwell had the entire British Parliament the remaining members of the royal family and thousands of Catholics accused witches and women were all burned at the stake. After this Oliver Cromwell supremacy with unquestioned and he became king for life and renamed the English Commonwealth the United Puritan kingdom on September 1, 1653. This event became known as the burning time 100,000 people died and there were so many fires burning in London that cause the 1663 great fire of London. With the instruction of London in 1664 the capital of the kingdom became Cambridge. On May 1 of that year he made Puritanism the official religion of the kingdom and outlawed all other religions. He also officially banned Christmas anti-Catholic celebrations. Feasting on Christmas was abolished. all the stained-glass windows, statues and murals of English churches were outlawed and completely destroyed. Shakespeare's plays became illegal and were burned. If a person harbored Catholic or which they could face execution, torture or lifetime imprisonment. in in 1665 Judaism became officially illegal and 700 Jewish people were killed. once Oliver Cromwell have successfully gain control of England Scotland and Ireland he turned his focus to the European continent. October 31, 1666 the Puritan forces invaded France they executed Louis XIV and the French royal family. They quickly took over all of France and it became part of the United Puritan kingdom. With the fall of France the Puritans invaded Spain, Portugal, Belgium, the Netherlands and Switzerland. By 1668 most of Western Europe was part of the United Puritan kingdom. Western Europe was now a strict puritanical dictatorship with where the religion of the Puritans dominate all aspects of life. In Paris Notre Dame Cathedral was torn down a Puritan Cathedral was put in its place. Churches all across Western Europe were destroyed. in 1669, 3000 people were burned at the stake in Paris for who are secretly celebrating Christmas. The ethnic and religious cleansing became so bad by time Cromwell died in 1671 almost all Catholics, Jews, pagans accused witches and all other minorities were either killed within the Empire or fled. The Growth of the Puritan Kingdom and the Pagan Revolution The concrete of Western Europe by the Puritans led to the darkest time in European history since the fall of Rome. From 1671 to 1700 Europe was a oppressive society that limited artistic freedom, suppressed science and executed people. In 1691 United Puritan kingdom there were thousands of which trials and thousands of women were executed for witchcraft. Midwives for major targets and so many midwives were killed the infant mortality rates doubled. in 1701 the Puritans invaded Scandinavia however they were defeated on May 8, 1702. Following this Scandinavia became a refuge for those fleeing persecution United Puritan kingdom. The defeat of Puritans forces in Scandinavia it led to the Scandinavian Renaissance. This event was started by all the intellectuals and artists they came from the Puritan kingdom. People in Scandinavia began to question Christianity because of all the horrible things that the Puritans did in the name of religion. As a result there was the pagan conference of 1705 this led to the creation and re-adoption of older pagan belief systems. People who are Christian were allowed to keep their religion as long as they respected the religious beliefs of pagans and all other minorities. In 1707 the Scandinavian region United and became known the pagan Confederation. This empire was ruled was ruled by religious Council that was made up of Catholic, pagan and Jewish leaders and Eastern religions became the official religions of this region. In 1710 a secular representative was added to the Council. In 1711 the pagan Confederacy became the first Democrat country since ancient Greece. Every five years people elected the councilmembers. Every three years the people in this nation also elected a president. By 1715 the religious Council became ceremonial and represent religious unity. The present became the leader of the pagan Confederacy. the pagan Confederacy was seen as an evil on holy Empire by the Puritans. Throughout the 18th century the United Puritan kingdom and the pagan Confederacy had a number of brutal wars where millions died. By the 1730s both nations were running out of resources and they grudgingly signed a peace treaty. United Puritan kingdom would not attack the pagan Confederacy as long as the Confederacy then let their residence immigrate to the Empire. by 1741 both empires still hate but they no longer went to war. however the Puritan empire and the pagan Confederacy instead of going to war began to compete with each other to see which Empire can become a global superpower. Both empires colonized Africa, Asia, South America and Australia. The pagan empire respected the religious diversity of the places they colonized. The Puritans used fear, executions and genocides to maintain their colonies. by the 1830s United Puritan kingdom and the pagan Confederacy became the dominant global powers. The Puritan kingdom remained oppressive until the reforms of the 1860s torture, slavery and witch burnings were all outlawed. Despite the Puritan kingdom this to was still oppressive backwards and intensely superstitious. They also lagged behind in science and technology. They also had high infant mortality and ignored and ignore terra hawthorns germ theory and because of this millions continue to die from smallpox, pagan flu and Islamic cholera. 'The New World Puritan Colonies' United Puritan kingdom had conquered had conquered conquest of Britain they gain control of all the New World colonies on April 2 1668 the 13 colonies united and became the United Puritan states. the New World colony was even more oppressive the Salem witch trials of 1693 sparked witch trials all across the 13 colonies. Over 300 people were killed in the Boston witch trials, Providence the witch trials and and the Philadelphia purge. Salem became the capital of the United Puritan states and was renamed new Jerusalem. by the 1780s this colony grew and claim territory from Florida to Michigan. this region was ruled by an Imperial Council that was controlled by his Holiness Oliver Cromwell the third. The 19th century became a period of growth of this colony and the Puritan states gain freedom and control over their own affairs. The Puritan kingdom remained the religious authority of the Puritans states became independent in the most liberal part of the Empire. However colorful clothing, the Catholic Church Judaism, color photographs, sinful literature, democratic information pagan literature were all legal. Slavery was eliminated in 1901 however 3 million black people were killed as a result of the 1905 purge of heretics. During this time millions of people were hanged and shot for being heretics. Hundreds of women, black people, midwives, Catholics, Jews and aboriginal people were killed. There was also a massive outbreak of pagan flu which was viewed by the Puritans as a punishment from God because of the liberal nature of the Puritan states. United Puritan kingdom Crackdown on their North American colony of the colony became as oppressive as ever. Torture was reestablished and which burning was encouraged. By 1935 the Puritan states were one of the poorest least educated countries in the globe. Hundreds of children die from smallpox cholera, and all infectious diseases because of the Puritans denial of terra hawthorns groundbreaking germ theory. As a result of the pagan flu outbreak of 1918 15 million people died worldwide. The Puritan kingdom Blame this on the wrath of God this led to the North American genocide. 400,000 people were murdered because the Puritans blame them for the flu. Because of the North American genocide and the flu Puritan states by 1945 had the lowest population of any colony. By 1950 the colonies population with 44 million which is tiny in comparison to the United States of our timeline. As of 2017 the Puritan states of America is still religious oligarchy where free speech is restricted, the media is controlled and people lack basic freedom. Infectious diseases right hundreds of children and people die from preventable diseases. Smallpox is rampant because the Empire thinks that vaccinations our evil pagan designed to weaken the morality of children. Oliver Cromwell his Holiness X rules the United Puritan states. This nation is so oppressive the United Puritan kingdom nation gainful independence because they believed that United Puritan states was too oppressive and didn't reflect the vision of Cromwell.Category:Puritan Category:Pagan Puritan timeline